


Twenty

by Venstar



Series: Meaningless Scars [20]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Last Unicorn Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venstar/pseuds/Venstar
Summary: Q was shocked at the greeting, but before he could move, M was greeting the unicorn, pressing her face against the soft white cheek.





	Twenty

It all started, as most stories do, with a quest. A search. It was the beginning, for three desperate strangers looking for where they belonged…

A raggedy, pale-faced, wild haired wizard, with too big hazel eyes under thick glasses and an old crone, with white hair, a backbone of steel and a lengthy career in service. The strangest of them all, was a creature more rare and innocent than anything anyone had ever seen. The last of their kind. A unicorn, trapped by the nasty old witch with a traveling circus of oddities and carnival games.

The magician had recognized what the unicorn was, even though the witch thought he was a fool. He spent time juggling in front of the creatures cage, not speaking to the trapped unicorn, because it was a well known fact that unicorns rarely spoke to men and Q was definitely a man. The other creatures, like the harpy and the tired old lion disguised as a manticore made very unpleasant company and the unicorn was regal and quiet. 

“Why are you here?” The unicorn asked Q one day, as he suspended the juggling balls in the air with his magic, making them run around in an intricate pattern. The balls dropped to the ground as Q looked up in shock. The unicorn looked away. “You shouldn’t be here. None of us should be here.”

On a night filled with fog and mystery, Q released the unicorn from his earthly bonds. Rather than flee immediately, the unicorn in all his wisdom used his own magic to free the others that had been caged with him in that disgusting display of a circus. The harpy tore free and as the witch came running to catch her charges, the harpy got her revenge for being caged for so long. The unicorn watched the carnage unfold for a moment, before he turned and led Q slowly away from the massacre. “Never run from anything immortal.”

The unicorn refused to return to his forest, insisting that he had a mission. To find his people. The red bull had driven all of his kind away long ago, into the sea. He had to try and find them so he might save them or join with them. Q protested this mission, it was suicide, the unicorn could not defeat the bull and would therefore be driven into the sea or die. Q’s voice trailed off as he saw the look in the unicorn’s face. “Oh, but...well...I don’t suppose you would like a poor wizard to join you? I might come in handy...or not. It’s up to you.”

The unicorn gazed long and hard at Q, sizing him up, reading him. “Perhaps, you would be useful if you thought you would be useful.” And with that riddle for an answer, the unicorn walked away and Q got his feet quickly moving in the direction the unicorn was taking, towards the sea. Their travels led them to a rag tag group of desperate individuals. Highway robbers who fancied themselves as Robin Hood and his merry men. Amongst them, M. The old crone, her youth long gone and her back ramrod straight as she wound her way through her life and the people she served. At the sight of the unicorn, she threw down her rag and rose from the floor where she had been scrubbing and approached the unicorn with tears in her eyes. “Where the hell have you been!”

Q was shocked at the greeting, but before he could move, M was greeting the unicorn, pressing her face against the soft white cheek. Her eyes flashed up to meet Q’s, and he found himself straightening, unsure what was happening. “Why is he here, he should be in his forest, protected and not out here where the others have disappeared.”

“I tried to tell him, but how do you tell a unicorn to behave?”

“You are mad,” M hissed.

“Yes, well...there’s that,” Q said as he shifted nervously on his feet. “See, even she thinks it’s a bad idea. Surely you would listen to a lady of her experience.”

M put a hand on her hip. “You are both fools, but if you insist on going on this fools errand, I will accompany you.


End file.
